Just Want You To Know
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: Lucas, who's lived with his mom for most of his life, goes to live with his father and twin brother Nathan. There, he meets the gang, and fall, head over heels, for party girl Brooke Davis. This is their story. BL with sides of NH and JP


Lucas Scott grinned as he entered the huge mansion, carting numerous luggage items behind him

Lucas Scott grinned as he entered the huge mansion, carting numerous luggage items behind him. He was so happy to see his father, Keith, again, and couldn't wait to see his twin brother Nathan. It had been three years since he had seen them last, and with his mother's move to New Zealand with her new husband Andy, he had opted to live with his dad and his brother.

"Luke!" Nathan exclaimed excitedly, clapping the blonde on the back. Although they were twins, they looked much different, Lucas being blonde and Nathan being brunette, but their dark blue, stormy eyes said it all. They were definitely related.

Lucas looked past his brother at a group of people sitting in the living room. There was a beautiful brunette, who seemed to be the center of attention. All the guys were staring at her, and the girls were giggling at a funny story she was telling animatedly.

"Guys, this is my brother Lucas," Nathan introduced. "Lucas, that's Jake, Skills, Tim, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke."

Jake nodded at him, Skills gave him a "sup, dawg", Tim chortled, Peyton saluted him, Haley waved with a friendly smile, and Brooke looked him up and down before making intense eye contact. Lucas gulped and she winked, turning back to her friends for her story.

In a few hours, Lucas felt as though he was already a part of their group. He shared a love of basketball with the guys, many of the same literature tastes as Haley, and the same kind of music as Peyton. Tim was...well, Tim, and Lucas had already caught on to pretty much ignore anything he said. Then there was Brooke.

She was loud, confident, and sexy. Her voice was raspy and hoarse, and yet it seemed so smooth. She had a dazzling smile, sparkling eyes, and one of the best bodies Lucas had ever seen.

Lucas went to the kitchen to grab a drink, searching the cabinets for the glasses. He groaned as he looked at the huge kitchen; it was gonna take some getting used to.

"Second one up from your right," that raspy voice said from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned around. She giggled cutely, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled, getting a glass out. "You know this place well, then."

"You bet," Brooke said, propping herself onto the counter with ease. "I practically live here."

"What about your parents?"

Brooke shrugged. "They don't really care."

Lucas looked at her sadly before changing the subject. "So what's it like here in Tree Hill?"

"It's pretty cool," Brooke said, becoming chipper once more. "There's this great underage nightclub, called Tric. Your stepmom, Deb, owns it. Our school has a really good basketball team. And our cheer team is amazing. Probably thanks to their captain. She's like the hottest girl in school," Brooke rambled.

"Really? And what's her name?" Lucas said, his interest perking slightly. He was male, after all.

"Brooke Davis, of course," Brooke said smoothly.

"Should have known that one," Lucas grinned. She giggled, shaking out her shimmery curtain of dark hair.

"We're gonna head to this party in like ten minutes," Brooke said. "You in?"

"I'm not much of a partier," Lucas shrugged.

"Well, Lucas Scott," Brooke said, sliding off of the granite. She stood close to him, brushing her body against his chest. He swallowed hard. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

She then swept from the room, swaying her hips deliberately. Lucas leaned against the island, cocking an eyebrow. That girl was something else.

Forty five minutes later, Lucas found himself entering a huge beach house with Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. The rest had taken different cars, not all fitting into Nathan's small sports car. As soon as they had stepped out of the car and into the house, a roar of cheers was heard.

"Brooke! Nathan!" people called from all sides of the room.

"Someone's popular," Lucas muttered to Haley.

"You should see it at school," Haley said wryly. "We're all in the same group and all, but Nathan and Brooke? They're the king and queen of Tree Hill High. Captain of the basketball team and head cheerleader. They're teen royalty."

"Good to know," Lucas said as he watched Brooke greet a few burly guys who had ditzy looking girls dangling off of them.

"Come on," Haley said, practically shouting over the music. "Time to babysit Nate and Brookie Monster."

By the time they relocated Nathan, he already had a beer in each hand. Brooke was over at a table doing shots.

"She wastes no time," Peyton laughed from behind them.

"Never does," Haley agreed. She turned to Lucas. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

Lucas laughed. "I like it here."

Twenty minutes and a beer later, Lucas wasn't close to being inebriated. Brooke, however, was definitely there. Nathan was stumbling around like an idiot while Haley tried to keep him from completely embarrassing himself. Peyton was cradling a beer, talking to Jake in a corner, while Skills was chatting up some airhead blonde girl that Lucas was almost sure was named Bevin.

Brooke sidled up to him, albeit clumsily, giggling lightly. "Hey there Broody," she slurred.

"Broody?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Cause we're at a _party," _Brooke said, "and you're _brooding." _

"Fine then, _Cheery," _he said. She laughed loudly, stumbling over herself. He caught her easily, righting her with a small chuckle.

"C'mon Broody, let's go dance," she slurred once again, pulling him by the hand into the area that was serving as a dance floor. A pulsating beat was filling the room, and Brooke's clumsiness seemed to disappear as she ground herself against him, grabbing his hands and putting them around her waist.

Suddenly, Brooke turned around in his arms, facing him fully. "I'm dizzy," Brooke giggled. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

With that, Brooke stumbled off, and Lucas smiled after her.

"Don't even bother, man," a male voice said from behind him. Lucas turned to face a guy with tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. "Brooke. She's a tease and a whore."

"And who are you?" Lucas asked, not caring if he sounded rude.

"Felix. Felix Taggarro. Brooke's ex-boyfriend," Felix grinned.

Lucas laughed once. "And I'm supposed to believe you about her?"

"You don't have to. I'm just warning you."

"Thanks, but I think I can figure it out on my own," Lucas said coldly. Felix shrugged and walked off, leaving an angry and confused Lucas behind. Lucas looked around for Brooke again. He found her with Peyton, who was holding up her tipsy friend. Lucas followed Peyton as she took Brooke to the door.

"I'm gonna get her home," Peyton drawled. "Tell Jake that we're on for tomorrow..."

"I'll take her home," Lucas offered.

"I was gonna take her back to my house," Peyton said. "She needs to be watched, and her parents have been gone for...well, forever."

"I'll take her back to my place," Lucas said. Brooke was oblivious to the entire conversation, giggling at Haley from across the room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure my dad won't mind," Lucas said.

"Keith's used to it. Thank you so much, Lucas."

"Anytime," Lucas said. "C'mon, Brooke."

She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Allrighty, Broody Boy!"

Peyton laughed, shaking her head and handing Lucas her keys. "Take my car. Haley will probably be taking Nathan home, so she can take Brooke from there."

Lucas nodded, bid her goodbye, and led the stumbling Brooke to Peyton's car. He got her in with relative ease, surprising him.

"So, Lucas, you have a girlfriend?" Brooke slurred.

"Nope," Lucas said simply, looking around Tree Hill in confusion. It had been a dumb idea to offer to take Brooke home. He hadn't been to this town since he was seven!

"Turn here," Brooke said, noticing his confusion. Lucas wasn't sure whether he should trust her directional skills, but figured that they couldn't be much worse then his. Surprisingly, Brooke's directions got them back to Nathan's in ten minutes.

When they reached the door, he opened it and put his hand on her lower back to guide her inside. As soon as they entered the house, she looked at him.

"Lucas, I don't feel so..."

And with that, Brooke Davis passed out.

"Woah there!" Lucas exclaimed, grabbing her before she hit the ground. He sighed, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs. He entered his room, put her gently on the bed, and then cocked his head to the side.

It didn't seem like a very comfortable way to sleep. She was wearing high heels, a denim mini skirt, and a sequined, itchy looking top. He decided that taking her shoes off wouldn't be inappropriate, and did so. She stirred, and opened her eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly. She looked like a little kid, dependent and helpless. Lucas smiled at her.

"You want something to change into?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He went to his suitcase and pulled his favorite faded blue T-shirt off of the top. He handed it to her and went to leave, expecting her to want him to leave, but she simply took off her shirt and put his on before he could even get to the door. She snuggled underneath the covers, throwing her denim skirt in the corner of his bedroom.

A second later, she was asleep again. Lucas smiled at her slightly, touching her hair gently before turning out the lights and closing the door softly.

He'd been in Tree Hill for one day. And it was the most eventful day he'd had in a long time.

**Okay, so it was kind of short, very rushed, and pretty sucky. But I wanted to have Brooke and Lucas interact. I hope you like it **


End file.
